Curse of the Tomato Face
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Gintoki and Hijikata are ready to take the next step in their physical relationship. GinHijiGin. WARNING: This is an AU, if you do not like AUs, do not read.


**Title**: Curse of the Tomato Face

**Pairing**: Gintoki/Hijikata

**Rating**: PG13

**For**: Happy Valentine's Day, Lavi part 2/2

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: Inspired by where I grew up – a farm in the middle of the woods.

**Curse of the Tomato Face**

Hijikata runs down the road, his bag thumping against his thigh. He has to hold it to him as he gores or all his stuff will spill out because of the broken zipper. Leaping up onto the porch, he comes to a skidding stop and takes a few breaths to collect himself before knocking.

"Good afternoon! Was wondering when you'd be by!"

Hijikata gets flustered and bows. "H-hello. Where's Gintoki?"

"He's out in the barn."

"Thank you!"

Bowing again, Hijikata forces himself to walk out back, but once he's out of view, he's running again. Instead of pushing one of the large double doors open, he goes to the side and uses the small door with the squeaky hinge. He drops his bag just inside next to the frame and the smell of manure hits him, but the smell of hay is even stronger. It creates a good smell, an earthy and natural blend that's barely musty.

Running a hand through his hair, Hijikata brushes off his shirt and goes out into the larger part of the barn that has stalls lining both sides and a large hay loft on a second story at the far side in the back. He doesn't see Gintoki at first, so he walks down the stalls, checking each one. He won't put it by Gintoki to be hiding in one of them waiting to jump out, he has done that before.

He moves through the barn while a few cows chew slowly and watch him pass by. He feeds them sometimes, but right now he's too distracted trying to track Gintoki down. He keeps his ears strained for any noise, but it's hard to discern what's animals and what's the beast he's after. His wolf in sheep's clothing. He gets down underneath the hay loft and makes sure to check carefully around there because there's plenty of stuff for Gintoki to hide behind and inside of. A pile of hay falls on him and he... should have seen that coming.

"Asshole!" He hears a laugh as he swats at the hay to get it off him and looks up. "I'm gonna straight up – hah! What happened to your face?"

Gintoki's bright red sunburned face beams down at him and there's some straw weaved into his hair. "Nothin'!"

"Been outside today, have you?"

"Maybe! C'mon up!"

Hijikata goes over to the wooden ladder to the left, still chortling about Gintoki's face. His friend will definitely be complaining about it later and he looks so dumb that Hijikata has to rub at his mouth to get the smirk to go away. He starts climbing and picks his footing and hand holds with care as he goes. He pauses when he reaches the top, this part has always been tricky – he and Gintoki have both either slipped or fallen before – but Gintoki is suddenly there offering him a hand. Hijikata takes it and gets pulled the rest of the way up into Gintoki's body.

Up close, Hijikata can see a dark welt on his cheek and he rubs his thumb at it. "What've you been up to?"

"Lookin' for Hoichi."

Gintoki shrugs Hijikata's hand away and walks along the loft farther between the hay stacks. "Ah, ya find him?"

"No." It's said light and airy with another shrug, but he's more upset than he's letting on, Hijikata can tell. "Not yet."

"What makes ya think he's not just out sleepin' somewhere?" Hijikata asks as he follows.

"I didn't get my dead thing this morning."

Oh, the dead thing, the thing cats do where they present their owner with little rodents. As much as Gintoki likes nature, he's good receiving Hoichi's presents and Hijikata thinks he's fascinated by them on some level. Gintoki understands the balance of life and death and takes care of all the dead things as if each one is precious. Hijikata has seen it countless times the way Gintoki takes them and buries each one as he hums little tunes to himself.

"Maybe he's just bein' lazier than usual, takin' after you."

"Nah, don't think that's it... Oo! I did find somethin' else though!" He grabs Hijikata hand and leads him along the loft to the wall where there's a window that looks out into the woods. "Look up there," he points to the corner where there's a small box with holes in it that Hijikata recognizes, "we have bats again!"

Hijikata's mouth kicks up, they'd fixed that thing up together after some raccoons had ravaged it a few weeks ago. They'd made it more compact and put it higher at an angle so it can't be reached by hungry scavengers. It'd been a fun project, though there's always things to do and stuff to fix or repair at Gintoki's. The same can be said for Tamegoro's place and Hijikata has found it to be equally fun no matter where he's at, it's all about who he's with.

"Looks good, though the poop takes away from it a little."

"Well, that's how I know we have some. Nothing says the bats are home like mass droppings of guano."

Hijikata snorts and glances over at him. "There's straw in your hair, dumbass."

"You're one to talk," Gintoki scoffs, plucking one out of Hijikata's hair and twirling it in front of his face.

Snorting, Hijikata picks up some hay and throws it in Gintoki's face. Gintoki screams and dumps hay on him as they scuffle back and forth, dashing between bales and leaping over them trying to outdo each other. They're careful not to get too close to the edge and only stop when they're both filthy and breathless. Gintoki is leaning with his hands behind his head as he pants and Hijikata has his hands on his knees while the little particles they have churned up dance and flutter in the sunlight through the window.

Hijikata is always so happy like this and he really can't express how lucky he feels to be able to have this everyday. It's more than just happiness, it's pride, too, because he let himself have it. After his parents had died, he'd pretty much shut himself off and devoted all that was left of himself to his brother. He stayed that way for years, not even knowing how damaging it was for him to be so antisocial and disconnected.

And it's almost funny looking back now, but Gintoki had been so quiet when they'd first met, had been so skittish, and never wanted to do much, let alone be any kind of social. Hijikata had hated it, it was annoying, and Hijikata hadn't known at the time that it'd bothered him so much because it was like looking into a mirror of himself. To this day, Hijikata doesn't know what had happened to Gintoki to make him the way he'd been when they'd met, all he knows is that he's adopted and Gintoki doesn't talk about anything prior to that. Hijikata likes to think that someday he'll know, but if he doesn't, that's okay because what matters to him is that he has Gintoki at all.

They'd been young when they'd met, early double digits, and because they're neighbors – fifteen minute walk, eight to nine minute run and that's a full twenty minutes closer than anyone else in any direction – they do a lot of things together. Hijikata can remember the day Gintoki's personality had done a complete one-eighty flip. He became loud, obnoxious, playful, active, and Hijikata had taken to that so goddamn fast, had basically latched onto it.

For the first few weeks it'd been hard to get Gintoki to participate in anything, he wouldn't even speak very much, and they barely tolerated each other. The tension between them kept mounting and mounting until it overflowed and burst and they fought. Hijikata remembers it so clearly – they'd been outside after a day of solid rain and Gintoki had tackled him right into the mud. They'd become little balls of wet, muddy bundles with flying fists and kicking feet. Hijikata had put his all into it, some might have even called it a mental breakdown because the two of them had _lost it_. They'd pulled hair, bit, they were like feral animals tearing each other apart.

It went on and on and didn't stop until Gintoki went to tackle Hijikata again only to slip and fall on his ass in the middle of the mud puddle they'd been in. And of all the things that could have happened, Hijikata never would have expected Gintoki to giggle, then break down into full on laughter. It was the first time Hijikata had heard him laugh and it'd caught him so off guard all he could do was stand there completely disarmed. That was why it was easy for Gintoki, filthy with his hair spiked out in all directions, to scoop up some mud and throw it right into Hijikata's face and laugh even harder.

Now, years later, he's still a chatter box and a fountain of useless noises, most of which have no definition in the human language. Gintoki has more energy than any two people could possibly need and really, there's no way to describe how playful he is. While his mind has matured, his heart has remained innocent as a child's, like there's no way any of the bad shit that had happened to him could taint or corrupt him.

Hijikata knows that Gintoki is what saved him when he hadn't even known he'd needed saving. Gintoki pulled him out of his shell – hell, he'd fucking cracked the damn thing open and dragged Hijikata out to make him start _feeling_ again. He's absolutely no less dedicated to his brother, but he's happy now and he can do things without feeling bad about them. He likes to think that that day he'd shed that old version of himself when he'd washed all the mud off himself. He certainly wasn't the same person afterward, Gintoki wasn't, either, and he's glad – for both their sakes.

He watches Gintoki now and can still see the pathetic, scrawny kid matted down with mud laughing so hard his eyes have to close. Gintoki catches him watching and grins, breath even now, but there's still straw in his hair. Honestly, it's actually a good look for him. Hijikata licks to wet his dry lips before he takes a few steps and falls onto a pile of hay that has been cut loose from the bale.

"You're exhausting."

He has Gintoki's attention and so raises his arms above his head in a faux stretch that makes his shirt ride up a little. He's blushing, of course he is, but it feels good to be the center of Gintoki's focus. Without a word, Gintoki gets down and crawls up Hijikata's body, going right in for a kiss while his hands venture up Hijikata's stomach. He'd mentioned they've been inseparable for years, right? Well, this is just something that was bound to happen sooner or later.

They've got kissing down to a science, it's so natural, and, god, they've had so much practice. Hijikata hums and wraps his arms around Gintoki's neck, stomach shuddering on a shaky breath as Gintoki's hands touch him. They're slow, careful touches that don't go too high, it's the indent of fingertips, the precursor to touches meant with more intent. Hijikata's aware of it, but he's so into the kissing, he's _always_ so into the kissing, he's a slave to it. The press of Gintoki's plush lips, the slide of his tongue into Hijikata's mouth, the nip and scrape of teeth, even the bumps of their noses when they change angles.

Gintoki is straddling one of his legs, so Hijikata raises the other one and leans it against Gintoki's body. They're unhurried and the hay actually makes for a good bed, though, he will digress that it's maybe a little itchy. He digs his hands into Gintoki's hair and lets himself go for a bit. His mind doesn't wander, he stays very much in the moment, but he doesn't think about anything, not really. It's all focused on Gintoki and the way their lips move together, the sounds they exchange between them, how Gintoki is becoming more and more bold, though, that's no surprise.

It isn't until one of Gintoki's hands ventures high enough to roll a finger over Hijikata's nipple that he jolts and turns his head to the side. Gintoki doesn't stop, he goes right to kissing down Hijikata's jaw and continuing onto his neck, which is terrible because Hijikata has such a weakness for necking. He can't get himself to do anything except hold Gintoki's hair tighter and keep his face buried in his neck so soft lips can keep touching and teasing. Hijikata's toes curl inside his shoes and a moan sounds in the back of his throat, a sound that only gets louder when Gintoki's rolls his finger over Hijikata's nipple again.

"Mmg... wait... hah –"

"No – I'm a pubescent teen..."

Hijikata has to grab Gintoki by the back of his neck and pull him in, smothering him, to be able to keep himself resolute and get out a tremulous, "T-tonight."

Gintoki freezes with his mouth against Hijikata's pulse point. "You're staying?"

"I-if it's okay with Shouyou..."

"You know it will be." A warm breath gusts out along Hijikata's skin and he bites his lip against the shudder. "Your hands... they just got really sweaty."

Hijikata swallows. "So d-did yours."

Letting out a long breath, Gintoki kisses Hijikata's neck one last time and raises his head, his sunburned cheeks giving the illusion of a blush. He looks happy though and that's all Hijikata cares about even though his own face doesn't have the excuse of sunburn. They've spent the night at each other's houses loads of times by now, but recently, the once innocent act has taken on a whole knew meaning as they begin to explore one another and get to know their bodies.

However, the both of them have a huge problem: they move too fast.

One night they're friends and Gintoki is blurting out, _I'm going to kiss you now_, and doing it, then the next night they're making out and Hijikata is in Gintoki's lap with no recollection of how he got there, he only remembers how good it felt and how he'd only wanted to get closer. After that, they'd both vowed to each other to take it slower, they wanted that, it's just so easy to get carried away when they're together and get going. But luckily, it's easy to be together and as long as they have that, it's all good.

"C'mon," Hijikata says, scratching lightly with his fingers, "let's go find your cat."

"Wherever he might've gotten off to."

Gintoki stands up and gives Hijikata a hand, which he takes. They shake themselves off, shedding straw everywhere and stirring up more dust particles that make Hijikata sneeze. He rubs his nose on his sleeve and they descend down the ladder, Gintoki first and Hijikata right after once the other is on the ground.

"Where all have you looked so far?" Hijikata taps one of Gintoki's red cheeks with the back of his fingers. "Obviously you've been out."

"Just his usual places." They make their way through the barn, the animals mostly unimpressed by their passing. "In his favorite trees, all around the house, here in the barn. I think we should head into the woods and make our way back to the ravine. Oh, hold on, the feeder is outta seed and the deer need a new salt lick."

"'Kay."

Hijikata goes to the bag of bird seed and fills the cup that's inside to the brim while Gintoki unwraps a block of salt the size of a milk jug. One of the cows moo at them as they go outside and walk around until they're behind the house. Gintoki always puts the salt block on the same stump of a fallen tree because he has a clear view from his bedroom and loves watching the deer when they stop by. Hijikata continues forward and lifts the top of the feeder so he can pour the little black seeds inside. The cup he puts at the bottom of the stand when he's done and later they'll take it inside with them so it can be reused. There's an empty trough out there as well and Gintoki uses that to give the animals water during the summer when there's a drought.

They head off into the woods, following a path they're booth familiar with. They've trekked all through the woods together and have followed every deer trail imaginable. The adventures they've had are innumerable and every single one of them is cherished, the good and the bad. Walking into the woods with Gintoki is like entering another world that, though foreign, feels like home still. He's at ease, trusts his feet to find good footing, and inside the sanctity of the trees and wildlife, everything else outside can fade away for a time.

"I think my brother knows."

Gintoki glances over. "Knows what?"

"About u-us."

"Yeah?" Gintoki is smiling a little, he's always smiling when their relationship comes up. "What makes you say that?"

"He ain't stupid and probably put together why I turn into a tomato face now whenever I ask to come over here or if you can come over there." Hijikata kicks at a small rock he passes. "Thought he was gonna call me out on it earlier."

"Heh, tomato face."

"T'ch, asshole."

"Mahh, Shouyou probably knows. His mouth does this weird smiley smirk thing when I talk about you."

The path curves and slopes, it's the quickest way to the ravine and Hijikata keeps his eyes open for the cat. It'd been a stray when it'd shown up at and of course Gintoki had been all over feeding it and taking care of it. Hijikata hates to admit it, but he'd sort of almost been definitely jealous for awhile there, but he's over that now. It's stupid to be jealous over a cat, but Hijikata isn't ashamed of his feelings and knows he prefers having Gintoki all to himself.

But, anyway, knowing Hoichi, he wouldn't have strayed too far from the path that has already been made, he's too lazy. Really, he and Gintoki have too much in common. It's like Gintoki was a cat in another life or something because Hijikata swears up and down that a lot of his attributes are feline. He steps over a tree root and skims his fingers over the bark of a tree he passes. It's not very hot out, but it's cooling down since evening is steadily approaching and Hijikata is barely getting away with his short sleeve and shorts.

The sounds of water can be heard and the ravine comes into view a little bit later. It's a nice walk to get out here, a good half mile that goes by fast with easy conversation and terrible jokes and comfortable silence. Gintoki and Hijikata both share an enjoyment for the sounds of nature, the rustle of leaves, things like that. They've spent a lot of nights camping outside just so they can fall asleep to the sounds and sometimes they've even slept in the barn. One of Hijikata's favorites is actually the hay loft, they can set up all their stuff by the window and stay up all night in their sleeping bags with a small lantern between them. They usually don't even use the lantern because the moonlight from the window provides plenty, but it's good to have one just in case.

Movement catches Hijikata's eye and he touches Gintoki's wrist. "Isn't that him?"

Gintoki follows his line of sight and his lips part before he takes off. Farther down following the ravine, Hoichi is sprawled out on his side with his tail flicking in idle irritation and his back leg is caught in a trap.

"Thank god it's only a snare trap," Gintoki says, putting words to Hijikata's very thoughts.

"Lucky they used rope instead of cable wire, too."

Gintoki nods and works to loosen the knot. "You pudgy idiot, what'd you go walkin' into a trap for? Who'd want your hide anyway? Nobody would wanna have the shit crusted in your butt fur anywhere near'em."

"Good thing he didn't struggle."

"Ha! He probably got caught, then flopped right over ready to surrender."

Hijikata concedes and watches Gintoki carefully loosen the trap enough for Hoichi's leg to fall free. Before Hoichi gets up, Gintoki grabs his paw and presses on the thick pad to make the cat's toes spread and claws extend. Hoichi yawns broadly, showing off his teeth and his curling tongue, and doesn't seem phased at all by the whole ordeal.

"He looks okay," Gintoki says and rubs behind Hoichi's ears. "Don't do that anymore," he admonishes, "watch where you're goin', dumbass cat."

In response, Hoichi's tail whops Gintoki's arm and he starts padding away. He's kind of fat, Hijikata has always thought so except for in the beginning when he'd first shown up. Gintoki takes good care of him, such good care that it's honestly amazing Hoichi catches anything at all with the way he pretty much has to sway when he walks. Gintoki says he's not fat, he's fluffy, and Hijikata begs to differ, but he doesn't say a word for the sake of their friendship.

"I wanna leave traps for'em."

"Who? The poachers?"

Gintoki nods, his eyes steely. "So when they come to check the traps they get a little... surprise."

"Say it. I know you're dyin' to, just get it over with."

"Booby traps."

"There ya go. Should look for more traps, too."

"Yeah and take'em to Shouyou, he'll know what to do."

With a nod from Hijikata, they set to work. Together they engineer the booby traps and it's together that they make them happen. They dig holes, they use the string from the first trap to set up a new one at the spot the old one had been in, they basically put little traps all around the area so no matter where the person comes or goes, they'll run into something.

Hoichi comes back as they set up their last one and Gintoki hails, "Hurray! My dead thing!"

In Hoichi's jaws is a small field mouse and Gintoki thanks him as he takes it. Hijikata watches the ritual he has seen dozens of times and even help Gintoki dig a little hole to bury the thing in.

"So long, Cheeser Seven," Gintoki says and Hijikata joins him in putting his hands together for a little bow.

He doesn't feel stupid doing this, he never has. For some reason it's important to Gintoki, so that makes it some kind of important to Hijikata as well. Gintoki covers up the hole and pats the little mound with his fingers before they get up off their now dirty knees and get back to work. There's a sweat on their brows as they finish and they're both absolutely filthy – one of Gintoki's shoes is soaked from slipping into the ravine – but everything looks good. The traps blend in and it's easy for them to make their way out after washing their hands in the ravine without setting any of them off.

"I think Hoichi should stay inside tonight," Gintoki says and grabs Hijikata's hand as they set off for the house.

"Yeah, I just hope some deer don't go tromping through and ruin everything."

"If they do, it's no big deal, those traps won't hurt anything."

"The small pit will just surprise'em a bit."

Gintoki laughs. "More than a bit! That was fun."

Hijikata hums in agreement and Gintoki is suddenly in front of him and leaning in to kiss him. It catches Hijikata off guard, but not so much that he can't respond in kind. It's only meant to be a chaste kiss and it is... until Hijikata presses forward for a second one. And a third. Forth, fifth, sixth...

See? This is what he means by getting carried away. They're walking and holding hands, then Hijikata has his back pressed to a tree with bark digging into him like angry little teeth. Gintoki's tongue is in his mouth and his breathing is only barely above ragged. They're filthy and sweaty and somehow that's all kinds of perfect for Hijikata as he lets his hands cup Gintoki's neck. Their lips break apart and the whole of Gintoki's body is pressed up against Hijikata's front, sandwiching him to the tree.

"Tonight," Gintoki says and there's a smile on his lips, happiness in his voice.

Hijikata runs his hands down Gintoki's front and sides and nods. This feels right. Exploring and discovering all this with Gintoki, it's liberating and Hijikata has no regrets. He'll never have any regrets for this even if their first attempts at touching each other are painfully novice. They don't have any experience with others – except that one Christmas Hijikata had gotten caught under the mistletoe with Mitsuba – so they're really making this up as they go along.

Gintoki moves back and takes hold of Hijikata's hand again, linking their fingers in such a natural way. Hijikata doesn't know what they'll end up doing later – they haven't even seen each other fully naked! – but he does know it's going to be good. He doesn't think they'll go _all the way_, he rather knows they won't, they just don't know enough about how to do it. But Hijikata, overall, isn't worried, he's excited.

Gintoki rubs at his right ear and Hijikata asks, "It botherin' ya?"

"No!" Gintoki chirps back and his hand flies down to his side.

"Yeah, it is."

"No, it's not!"

"Don't be such a pussy! If it hurts, it hurts!"

Gintoki pouts and puts his hand back over his ear. "But – I want it to be fine now..."

"Well, it's not yet, so man up and deal with it!"

"But I hate that stuff!"

"I know ya do, but ya need it. C'mon let's hurry and get it done with."

Gintoki groans and they make a detour out to the barn after they get back out of the woods. Hijikata grabs his bag from next to the door and by then the sun is mostly down. Hijikata showers while Gintoki tells Shouyou about the traps and gives him the remainder of what they'd found – he'd kept the string in his pocket and they'd used the sticks for the booby traps. Gintoki goes and showers after him and he helps Shouyou make them a small dinner that they absolutely devour when Gintoki joins them.

He and Gintoki clean up and spend time with Shouyou like they usually do, but Hijikata notices Gintoki rubbing at his ear more and more even though it's obvious he's trying his hardest not to. Shouyou catches Hijikata's eye and subtly points behind him where the medicine is sitting on the counter. Hijikata nods and goes to retrieve it, not paying any attention to how Shouyou looks wickedly amused all the sudden.

He sits back down after grabbing it, Gintoki eying him the whole time, and he pointedly pats his thigh. Gintoki shakes his head and glares, so Hijikata kicks him hard and pats his thigh again until Gintoki gives in and comes over. He lies down and puts his head in Hijikata's lap, his brows and mouth and whole demeanor crumpled unhappily.

"Hold still," Hijikata warns. "Ya know it only makes it worse when ya squirm."

He does feel partially responsible for this. He'd been the one that had snapped at Gintoki to shut up when he'd complained something was off and his head hurt after they'd spent the whole day swimming with friends at a nearby lake. He'd gotten really sick the next day and found out he had an ear infection from some water that hadn't made it all the way out. So, Hijikata takes it upon himself to see Gintoki through until he's a hundred percent again and it's not because he feels obligated, he genuinely wants to.

He pushes Gintoki's little hairs out of the way, it's fluffy and still a bit damp after his shower, and squeezes the bottle until a drop comes out. Gintoki whines when it goes into his ear and Hijikata has to hold his head more firmly because he tries to get up.

"Thought I said _hold. Still_."

"M'tryin'!"

Shouyou laughs and gets up. "Before you two start bickering like old hens, I'm going to bed."

"No! Traitor! Don't leave me here with him!"

"Goodnight, boys."

"G'night," Hijikata replies.

"No, not goodnight! Come back! Shouyou? Wait!"

"Shuddap, he's already gone."

"Bahh, but I hate this!"

"I _know_," Hijikata squeezes in three more drops and puts the bottle down, "you're almost done."

Gintoki groans, but finally stops squirming when Hijikata massages around his ear and brushes his fingers through his permy hair. He knows it can't feel good, but at least the worst of it is over, he hates seeing Gintoki get sick. After a few more minutes, he grabs a napkin and folds it over Gintoki's ear.

"There. All done."

Gintoki takes hold of it and sits up, letting the liquid absorb into the napkin stead of dripping out onto his clothes. He shakes his head to that side to get it all out and his nose is curled up in disgust the whole time. Hijikata starts fiddling with his fingers because they'll be going to Gintoki's room soon and they both know what that means and of course that has been on Hijikata's mind every other second throughout the day.

"You go ahead," Gintoki says and Hijikata can tell he's nervous too, but he's also smiling and that puts Hijikata at ease. "I've gotta let Hoichi in and then I'll join you." Hijikata nods and they both stand, but before Hijikata turns away, Gintoki grabs his wrist and brings it to his mouth. He kisses the soft underside of it and it's such a simple gesture that Hijikata's mouth pulls up on one side and his nerves level out. "Be there soon."

Hijikata bites the inside of his lip and scurries off to Gintoki's room, possibly the most familiar place aside from his own room at his brother's. He goes right to the bed and gets himself under the covers with his back against the headboard. He doesn't know why he chooses to sit like that, it's just his first instinct, so he doesn't question it. He crosses his arms and pulls his knees up as he waits and digs his nails into his palms to keep himself from messing with anything. Knowing himself, he'll just smooth out the covers repeatedly or find a string to pull at and unravel the thing – Gintoki will have his head if he does that – and he really just concentrates on a spot on the far side of the room.

He hears noises out in the hall and slaps his hands over his face. He runs his fingers through his hair, then groans and tries to matte it back down so it's not sticking out everywhere. Does he look stupid? Yeah, probably... wait, why is he wearing socks? Those aren't sexy! Making a frustrated noise, he rips them off and tosses them across the room just as the door opens. Gintoki walks in stoney faced wearing only his pants and crawls underneath the cover next to Hijikata.

And that's how they sit.

"Get the cat in?"

"Uh-huh, he's eating."

Hijikata watches Gintoki out of the corner of his eye and he's _almost_ convinced that some of the sunburn is a real blush. He eyes what he can see of Gintoki's chest and doesn't find that imposing at all, they've seen each other without shirts a ton of times. But when they're feeling each other up, they usually have shirts on, so that's a little surreal.

Gintoki looks over, his lamp light making his red eyes shine. "Should I start with somethin'? A pick up line? My eyes enjoy you!"

"Ugh! Gross!"

"Know what's on the menu?"

"Shuddap!"

"Me-n-u!"

"Ahhh – no! Quit it! The mood, you're killin' it!"

"No! I'm a clock and it's ten flirty, time for you'n me to get it on!"

"Oh my god! You're ticking me off!"

"Ha! Another clock joke, good one!"

"Guhh, no!"

Gintoki leans in close to his ear without touching him, whispering, "If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber."

Hijikata screeches and tackles him. "Shuddap, shuddap, _shuddap!_ That's disgusting!"

Gintoki pushes him back and scuffling on the bed is definitely a challenge. Hijikata keeps hitting and shoving, so mortified, but also such a strange mix of happy as well. They end up eventually falling off the bed in a big lump of covers and are so tangled that they can't move much. Gintoki is laughing so hard he's making peep tone sounds and Hijikata has smothered his smile because he's really not the type to express so much of himself, not even in front of the people he's most familiar with.

"You're so stupid," Hijikata mutters affectionately.

"I know. You could smack me again. 'Cept maybe try using your mouth this time instead of your fists."

Hijikata can hear how fast Gintoki's heart is beating underneath his ear. "Idiot."

"It's a solid suggestion."

"Moron."

They untangle themselves to stand up and Gintoki pulls on the hem of his shirt. "Here, lemme just..."

Gintoki comes up behind him and tugs at his shirt gently until he lifts his arms and Gintoki is able to take it off. Gintoki turns him around, arms sliding around his neck, and just like that, Gintoki is holding him. They're chest to chest, Gintoki's skin is so hot against his own, it feels amazing to be like this with him. It's calming, too, even as he feels his whole body heat up in latent embarrassment. Gintoki kisses his shoulder and rocks them a little, his fingers tentatively touching Hijikata's back.

"Tomato face," Gintoki mutters and Hijikata ducks his head into his boyfriend's neck with a wobbly grimace.

He raises his arms up around Gintoki's waist and presses the flat of his palms against his back, allowing himself to explore. There's a knot of something more potent than butterflies in his gut and they're telling him, screaming at him, not to fuck up because this isn't some crush. Gintoki is so much more than that to him, he knows that already even if he's unwilling to put a name to it just yet. They spend time just touching and breathing each other in, reminding themselves that they _know _each other and so there's nothing to nervous about at all.

"Want some more pick up lines?"

Hijikata scoffs, "Fuck, no."

"You sure?"

In answer, Hijikata turns his head so they can kiss and it's because he's distracted that he doesn't jump or startle when one of Gintoki's hands wanders below his pant line. His breath sucks in and stays held captive as they keep kissing in a way that steadily gets deeper and headier. He's thinking too much about it and he does his best to let go, to forget everything else except what's pressed up against him.

He concentrates on Gintoki's body and how it feels, letting that take over his senses. He's all creamy skin with scars here and there, some Hijikata remembers because he'd been there and some are still a mystery to him. He touches them all, each one he can reach, and they calm him. Gintoki's hands start to push his pants down and Hijikata decides to sit and pull Gintoki on top of him. The decision isn't one he makes mentally, he just _does _it and he's emboldened enough to let his hands roam the expanse of Gintoki's back.

He likes the weight of Gintoki on top of him and now definitely prefers having their shirts off when they make out. It's nice not running into any fabric, he likes being able to touch more wherever he wants and Gintoki's reactions have always been things he covets. From the screams he lets out when he drops his food in the dirt to the moans and grunts he's sending into Hijikata's mouth, he likes them all. His body is reacting and he can feel the hardness of Gintoki's dick against his thigh, but he's not put off by it. He at least knows how a dick works, so he's sure they can figure out how to please each other just fine.

Still, there _is _some intimidation there just because he's aware of how painfully inexperienced he is. He ignores that though and raises his chest to press it harder into Gintoki's. He likes the heat between them, likes even more that Gintoki is so into him and doesn't hesitate in touching him. It's so reassuring that Gintoki wants him so much and is so generally confident despite not knowing what he's doing either. A harsher flush enters Hijikata's cheeks and Gintoki bites down on his lip, his hands running up Hijikata's sides.

"Can I...?"

He pushes against Gintoki's chest with his hands and slowly rolls them. Gintoki goes easily and spreads his legs, letting Hijikata between them in a way that makes it feel like they've done it before, hundreds of times, even. It's that natural element again and Hijikata's body is thrumming with how much he wants this. Heat is pooling all over his body, it's like his veins are on fire, and he has to close his eyes as their hips line up and their groins press together. Gintoki moans in his throat and Hijikata gasps – it feels so fucking good! His fingers curl into Gintoki's skin and he's pulled into another kiss, this one so passionate he forgets where they even are.

All that matters is Gintoki's body, so hot and firm, and that it's Gintoki he's with. He's safe here, this is home, there's nowhere else he'd rather be, no one else he'd rather be with. That's such a disgustingly sweet thought, but his mind is so muddled with lust that he can't care. Gintoki's legs raise and hook over his hips, which only brings him down hard, in closer, and their tongues push back and forth between their mouths.

He doesn't mean to, he really doesn't, but his hips buck and instantly, Gintoki moans loudly and his head falls back with a murmur of Hijikata's name. Their eyes meet, Gintoki's are so red and deep, his pupils large, and suddenly, the heat explodes up Hijikata's spine. His mouth drops open, he almost screams, but sound gets stopped up in his throat because his hips are twitching and Gintoki's eyes are widening. Sparks of white color the edges of Hijikata's vision and he'd be in absolute bliss if he weren't so mortified.

"Did you just –"

"Shut up!" Hijikata screams and shoves both hands over Gintoki's face because he totally hadn't just cum.

He hadn't.

Not him.

Nope.

….

He had.

That just happened.

Gintoki's stomach is shaking and Hijikata yells, "If you l-laugh I will k-kill you!"

He thinks about running, but Gintoki's arms wraps around him and yank Hijikata down, holding him tight against his body. Hijikata crumples into him and clings because he's pathetic and has he mentioned mortified? He's so embarrassed he physically hurts and now his boxers are uncomfortable and he has just ruined the whole fucking thing.

"It's okay," Gintoki says into his hair and kisses the spot.

Hijikata groans and crumples into Gintoki, sure that he's going to be cursed being a tomato face forever.

**THE END**


End file.
